Miracle
by Ahoy-Cinderella
Summary: ONE-SHOT / Bensidy Christmas


_I know it's a bit choppy in places but it's meant to be like that and let's face it, I suck._

* * *

"I hate this…"

"I know…"

"Oh no you don't, you have no idea what this feels like"

Olivia growled at her husband of just under a year. They had gotten married that January in a small ceremony, surrounded by friends and family in the middle of a snowy New York winter. Eleven months later the happy couple found themselves in the maternity ward of Mercy Hospital on another snowy white day that just happened to be Christmas Eve.

"It's been days…" Olivia sobbed, her hands gripping the sheets of the hospital bed, being careful of the IV that stuck out of the back of her hand.

Brian managed to stop himself from chuckling and kissed her head, nine hours in and she was well and truly ready for this whole labour process to be over. Their stubborn child had decided it was a little too comfy to make its presence known just yet. At 6 days overdue both mother and father were getting anxious to finally meet their little one.

"It'll happen soon babe, just breathe and try and relax"

"Relax? Are you fucking kidding me Cassidy? Your child is about to make its way outta me and is causing me a whole lotta pain in the process and you're telling me to relax?" Olivia angrily spoke

"Liv…"

"I'm sorry…" She reached out for him, tears falling from her dark eyes "I'm not trying to be mean" She sobbed, wrapping her arms around his waist pulling him closer to her

"I know babe, I know. It's the hormones and the stress of everything, just take a deep breathe…see…copy me…" Brian began taking a few deep breathes trying to get his wife to copy the soothing motion, helping her to calm down a little in the process.

"That's good, just keep doing that, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere…" He leaned down and kissed her head again, brushing a few stray strands of her dark silk hair away from her face. She had let it grow out during her pregnancy so it now reached a good few inches below her shoulders.

"I just need to see our baby…" She admitted, fresh tears falling from her eyes. Olivia had been hesitant and overly anxious throughout her whole pregnancy, constantly worrying about what could go wrong which she would forever blame herself if god-forbid anything ever did.

"Me too" Brian smiled, taking Olivia's hand in his, threading their fingers together and pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

As soon as she pulled back, her hand tensed in her husband's grasp as another painful contraction took over her body.

"Get it outta me" She growled through the pain, her hands coming to grip her husband's shirt, balling it in her fists.

.

"I need to walk…" Olivia mumbled through the exhaustion at hour eleven.

"Okay, come on…" Brian stood from the chair and helped his wife get out of bed, holding both of her hands to steady her as she found her feet.

"God it feels like this kid is between my knees" She lifted her arms up to his neck, wrapping them around his shoulders slowly swaying her hips from side to side, breathing through the pain in her lower back

"If you wanted to dance with me, you could've just said so…" Brian jokingly whispered in her ear, his hands coming to rest at her hips, slowly pulling her towards him swaying along with her trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha-ha, you're lucky I love you or I'd have thrown you out this room by now"

"No you wouldn't have…"

Olivia glared at him with a grin "Okay, maybe I wouldn't have" She paced around the room, her hands clasped tight in Brian's, slowly moving through the constant ache of the labour

"I can't believe you said we would have a Christmas baby and now we actually might" She groaned, trying to walk off yet another contraction

"I know, I was totally kidding about that as well" Brian laughed as he glanced at the clock on the wall, it was just nearing ten thirty at night "Think you can make this last another two hours?"

"I'm going to kill you"

"Can I see our baby first?" He grinned

"Hmm, maybe"

.

"Well Olivia, it looks like you'll be getting a Christmas baby after all" Doctor Greene chuckled as she entered the room at eleven forty-five in her dark green scrubs ready to prep Olivia for delivery.

"Best Christmas present ever" Brian grinned, kissing Olivia's hand

"Yeah, lucky me, can you get this kid outta me now?" She moaned, her clammy hand trying to grip onto her husband's as hard as possible as another strong contraction took over her weary body.

"I'm just going to have a quick look and see where you're at; hopefully you should be nearer ten centimetres"

"If I'm not I'm pushing it the rest of the way there"

Brian sat back as the doctor examined Olivia. Never in a million years did he ever think she would agree to marry him and that he would be lucky enough to spend his life devoted to making her happy. His mind ran back to when they first met, two doe-eyed detectives trying hard to make their heroic mark on an imperfect world, ruined by a drunken one-night stand and too many high expectations on his part.

"Okay, I'd say you're ready to push" Brian thoughts were broken by the doctor's sweet, happy tone.

"Brian…" Olivia's voice laced with nervous as she reached for him, grabbing onto his arm "This is it…"

.

After almost half an hour of pushing Olivia fell back onto the bed, exhausted as she heard the first cries of her new-born child.

"It's a girl!" Doctor Greene held the tiny baby girl up for them both to see before placing her onto the cover on Olivia's chest.

"Hi baby girl…" Olivia didn't even try to hide the tears that fell happily from her eyes. Her hand came up to gently cup the back of her daughters head, admiring her already decent amount of dark hair.

"She's so beautiful…" She whispered as she glanced over at Brian who pulled away and stood about a foot back from the bed, tears in his eyes watching his wife embrace their first child, his new baby daughter. He covered his mouth with his hands, stunned at the most perfect sight in front of him. The smile on his wife's face made all of their struggles and heartache over the years' worth it, just for this very moment.

The nurse carefully lifted the tiny infant from Olivia's chest and placed her on the scale "Six pounds and seven ounces" she announced.

"She's so perfect" Brian whispered as he kissed the side of Olivia's head "I love you so much"

"I love you" She pulled him close and kissed his lips. "Merry Christmas Daddy" She laughed.

.

"Baby girl Cassidy, born at twelve thirty-seven on Christmas day, Six pounds and seven ounces with all ten fingers and toes" The young nurse announced as she made her way over to Olivia, wheeling the plastic cot that held their baby daughter.

"Do we have a name picked out yet?"

"We're working on it…" Olivia glared at her husband who jokingly shrugged his shoulders

"Her name is Lily…" Brian moved from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed, his hand reaching over to graze Olivia's thigh, she looked up at him with tears in her wide dark eyes

"Really?" She asked as the nurse carefully handed her the baby

"You love that name and she clearly looks like a Lily" Brian smiled, his hand gently tracing the sole of their baby girl's tiny foot

"Bri, she's perfect…" Olivia grinned, tracing the little girl's nose and forehead with the tip of her well-manicured finger. "Thank you for her" She smiled as she gently rocked back and forth, clutching their daughter.

"She's got you for a mama, of course she is"

.

"Hi there beautiful girl…" Brian whispered trying not to wake his sleeping wife as he carefully lifted their now awake daughter from her cot next to Olivia's bed.

"You're so lucky you look like your mama, although I'm warning you now that you're not getting to date until you're thirty okay? We got a deal little one?" He nodded and grinned when Lily wriggled and stretched in his arms which he took as her sign of agreement.

He slowly rocked her as he walked around the small hospital room admiring how her big dark eyes followed his every move and momentarily got distracted by the twinkling of the Christmas lights outside the window

"You like the lights?" He walked a little closer to the window, watching the snow fall lightly to the ground, the world outside still quiet and peaceful on the snowy Christmas morning. "Being born on Christmas day is a big deal you know, it means daddy won a bet with mama's colleagues but we won't tell her that okay?" He grinned as Lily let out a little yawn before burrowing herself back into his arms.

"We've waited a long time for you, you know that? You've hit the jackpot with your mama; she's gonna be the best parent in the world. I'm gonna apologise to you now because let's face it, I'm probably gonna make a lot of mistakes but that doesn't mean I love you any less okay? Because I love you and your mama more than anything or anyone in the world, don't you ever doubt that"

He shifted the baby in his arms, bringing her to lie with her head against his chest, her tiny hand grasping his forefinger tight, he glanced over to the bed at his sleeping wife and then back at his now sleeping daughter, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head he silently thanked a god he wasn't sure he believed in for these two perfect miracles in his life.

.

* * *

_random one-shot, sorry if it sucks._  
_let me know what you think!_

_twitter: ahoycinderella_


End file.
